Two simplest words
by ReaderOfShadows
Summary: When Emma jokes about not knowing what to call Killian anymore, he makes suggestion that stuns her and opens gate of emotions. 4X04 "The Apprentice" promo inspired.


**A/N: **This is not only my first OUAT fan fic, but also the first fic I've written in many years, so I am quite anxious about this, but the idea didn't let me rest all last night, so I went ahead and wrote it, agonizing over every other sentence. I'm sure it will get lost in the sea of amazing fics inspired by this promo, but I thought I'd share it anyways. Thank you for taking your time to read this!

**Summary: **When Emma jokes about not knowing what to call Killian anymore, he makes suggestion that stuns her and opens gate of emotions. 4X04 "The Apprentice" promo inspired.

**Disclaimer: **I am simply borrowing these lovely characters and hoping I do them any justice.

**Mood setting son****g: **_Bound to you_ by Christina Aguilera.

* * *

><p>Emma resists urge to check her reflection one last time before clock's hand marks the time they agreed he'd pick her up. This is getting ridiculous. It's just a date. <em>Just a date with Captain Hook <em>who is also Killian Jones, the man who has done the impossible over and over, staying by her side even when she gave him no reason to.

She smoothes down silky material of her dress, trying to stop thinking about it before she works herself into frenzy and starts to fear tonight or, even worse, regret asking Killian out. Because she doesn't want to regret. They both deserve better than that. When she went and, oh god, _publicly_ asked him out, it was show of acceptance. Not only to let him know that she is willing to take step forward, but also that she doesn't want to hide this, _them_, from anyone.

Then comes knock at her doors, the slightly urgent manner of it reminding her very much of banging on her door one morning back in New York, before handsome stranger turned her life upside down. The knot in her stomach twists a little tighter as Emma is struck by sense of deja vu. Although looking back at the past few months, she doesn't regret a single thing he has changed in her life, this date is probably going to shift the balance between them, cross some invisible line she has been terrified to cross until now. But this time, she is the one who initiated it and she can't, _won't_, back away from it.

Moving towards the door, with corner of her eye she notices clock and chuckles softly, realizing that he is exactly on time. It doesn't entiely surprise her, he seems like the punctual type although Captain Hook and considerate or punctual shouldn't work so well in the same sentence as it does.

She actually freezes when she sees Killian, her mouth opening slightly as she takes in his new appearance. She has always (even long before she had actually dared to admit it to herself) liked his pirate get up, but this is something else entirely. He has taken casual and stylish, then proceeded to make it all his own, and the outcome is should-be-illegal-handsome. He breathes her last name as if her presence brought only light in his life, again reminding her of that morning.

It makes Emma register expression that her date wears and realizes her choice of outfit has similar effect. Suddenly, it makes cloth shopping and wearing heels that she will regret putting on at the end of the night all worth it. (That she _actually _went out to buy dress for the event among other things should tell something, even though she hurriedly explained it as wanting to fill up her slightly empty closet in honor of coming home when Mary Margaret – mom – all too knowingly smiled at her.)

"Hi Killian," she says softly as she steps aside to let him in and comfortable silence settles between them as he takes in her appearance from head to toe. The appreciation (not the sexual kind, more like that of a man staring at gorgeous piece of art in museum) and awe in his gaze is so clear that she feels heat spread though her face. "Stunning. You are absolutely stunning," Killian finally speaks and she ducks her head a little, blushing deeeper, because it feels like he is saying it about so much more than just her date attire.

Before she musters a compliment in reply, because Killian's new outfit certainly deserves it even if his ego shouldn't get boosted much bigger, he pulls out rose behind his back and offers it to her. Emma smiles brightly at him and thanks, their fingers brushing as she takes it from his hand and sending spark through her palm when it suddenly clicks, stopping her mid-sentence. "Your hand," she continues instead.

"How?" she then asks, bewildered, and frown etches itself in her forehead: "Gold?"

"Aye," Killian nods, "the Crocodile had kept it all these years." She isn't sure how she feels about this fact, especially since they have not discussed in great detail how it actually came to be in Mr. Gold's possession, but right now she is more worried about how it found its way back to its original owner. "That must have been impressive deal you made," Emma says, searching Killian's face for some kind of clue.

"Well, I am one hell of a barterer, Swan, besides Crocodile said he had turned over a new leaf, didn't he? Perhaps this helped to properly finish some chapter." There is something he isn't telling her, it's not an outright lie, just something he doesn't want to speak of and Emma decides to let it slide. There is already so much _new_ that she isn't sure she could handle any more. (Later, she would like to find out who gave him dating tips and if he went shopping alone or this is the true reason behind her father's absence all afternoon, off-handedly explained as helping her mom arrange some things for next town meeting.) So, she falls back to her old coping mechanism – brushing things off with jokes and sassy remarks.

"So, what do I call you now - Captain Hand?" Immediately, she regrets, because he doesn't really have a ship to captain anymore and even though she rationally realizes it's not her fault, he did trade it for _her_. But Killian is unaware of her inner discussion and steps closer, tilting his head slightly with smile that's both warm and flirtacious, as he always does when he is about to press into her boundaries.

"How about your Killian?" he asks in low voice, effectively stunning Emma. It, as always with him, is both an offer and admission at the same time. He doesn't press her to accept that he is _hers_, and she knows if she will brush it off with a joke, he will let her and wait until she is ready to acknowledge this. (His patience is one of her world's seven wonders, right next to the fact that she has home _which he brought her to.)_

But there is no denying it is the truth – the sincerity in Killian's blue eyes and earnest expression is so true she doesn't even need her superpower's confirmation he really means it. And it is both amazing and scary as hell. No one has ever been hers, so wholly and uncondtionally, and now his confession shines like a gem in front of her, all she has to do is say few words and take it. More than anything, Emma _wants_ to give him this acceptance, but it's suddenly too much again and she needs time to process it. So she tries to buy it without rejecting his offer.

"I will think about it, if you will be on your best behavior tonight," she looks at him through lowered lashes, bringing rose to her nose to take in subtle, sweet scent. His smile turns into one of those positively sinful Captain Hook's grins as he brings up her left hand to his mouth, lips and breath ghosting over her knuckles. "I am always a gentleman, love," he reminds her as his expression softens again.

Killian's other hand – god, that will take some getting used to – comes up to trace her cheek. His touch is so soft, so reverent that something nearly painfully constricts in her chest - maybe all those butterflies have run out of space and are now trying to break out of her ribcage. (Thank god no one will ever know how cheesy he has made her and how she doesn't really mind at all.) Her eyes flutter half shut and she leans into his touch.

His fingers settle under her chin and he tilts her head up slightly and while her heart beats fast in her chest, Emma welcomes his lips on hers. Killian kisses her gently and slowly, as if he has all the time in the world to explore her mouth, but there is undeniable heat behind it and Emma is torn between letting the kiss remain (amazing) as it is and giving a push in that fire's direction. She uses the fact that he is still holding her hand and tangles their fingers together, relishing how seamlessly they fit.

His left hand cups back of her head and lips become more greedy, but then Killian pulls back a little, resting forehead against hers, the blue of his eyes is stormy yet bright. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," he breathes and goofy smile breaks out on Emma's face.

"You kissed me just yesterday's night," she teases lightly, trying to cover up swirl of emotions in her, and as so often, his reply takes her by surprise. "I will never have enough of your kisses, Swan," Killian tells her so simply as if it is the most natural, ordinary thing to say and never isn't such a damn huge word, "but I meant this." He brushes his left thumb over her cheek.

Emma wonders if he has ever felt like he is somehow _less _because he only has one hand, that maybe he is flawed or not enough and she desperately wants to assure him that she never minded it. She already knows there are good deal of insecurities behind the bold facade, but she hadn't been sure if this was among those. "You know, there was something weirdly sexy about that hook," she practically blurts out, making his eyebrow arch and devlishly handsome grin return. (It will probably never cease to amaze her how smooth the transition between Killian and Captain Hook is or that this amazing, irritating man is _hers _as he so recently admitted.)

"I assure you, you will find this attachment just as enjoyable, love," he drawls in low voice that drips with promises, causing delightful shiver run down her spine and face color slightly. She nearly anticipates that Killian will kiss her again, but instead he pulls back and Emma has to suppress a sigh of disappointment.

"I think we should go now, unless you would like to be _late_ for our date," there is nearly challenging gleam in his eyes and for moment, Emma entertains the idea behind his words, to hell with consequences. But no, they both deserve tonight and what they have planned, so she disentangles their fingers with grin while her cheeks are bright with blush: "Maybe next time." Killian's eyes widen slightly and she tells him she will put the rose in vase now, retreating before good intentions pave their way upstairs.

As she settles the flower in water, she realizes that she isn't horrified by the thought that there will be next time – another date, another kiss, perhaps something more and most importantly, another day with him at her side. What's more, the flight instinct doesn't kick into overdrive even as she comes to this conclusion and Emma thinks that while she still needs time before she says _my Killian_ outloud, it might not take as long as she had thought. And as they leave the apartment, once again holding hands (she doesn't know who can't keep theirs away from the other, but it doesn't really matter), she feels light and filled with something she hasn't felt in a long time – appreciation for what is to come.


End file.
